Life is like hell, but love is like a dream
by Grave Of Maria
Summary: An Uchiha Sasuke oneshot. Kiminoku is a 12 year old that is wanted by her brother. People hated Kiminoku, even the team. But what happens when Itachi attacks Sasuke and Kiminoku was rigt there? Sas.xOC


Life is like hell, but love is like a dream

Made by: Vampire Priestess

Dislaimer: i don't own anything but Kiminoku!

Summary: A Sasuke one-shot. Kiminoku is a 12 year old that is wanted by her brother. He killed the whole village because they exchanged all their lives for hers. People hated Kiminoku, even the team. but what happens when Itachi attacks Sasuke and Kiminoku was right there? Sas.xOC

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" I silently cursed to myself as I made my way to the training grounds. 

_'Damn! Kakashi-Sensei and the others are gonna kill me for sure!_' I thought, running faster just thinking about it until I ran into someone, making me loose my glasses.

"Gomen for bumping into you! But I'm late! Huh? Kakashi-Sensei? What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be at the training grounds!" I finished saying in one breath as I replaced my glasses were they once were.

"Huh? Oh Kiminoku-chan. Hello! You're not really this talkative."

"It doesn't matter! The team is gonna kill us if we're not there!" I grabbed his wrist, dragging him behind me as I ran towards the training grounds.

Soon it came into view. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were waiting for me and Sensei. I slowed down a bit, trying to catch my breath. I was the type of person who was shy and no one ever noticed. I was the girl who wore glasses, but when I was alone I was a whole other person.

"**You're both late!**" Sakura and Naruto yelled while the avenger kid just 'Hn'ed.

"Gomen!" I yelled bowing.

"Kiminoku-chan, why don't you sit this training out?" Kakashi asked, smiling. I nodded taking a seat on the rock. I was a new member of the team and I was a year younger than them. I came to Konoha after my Family died. At first I was sad, but the other side of me was happy.

"Ok, now Sakura and Naruto, and Sasuke with…… I guess winner." Kakashi ordered, sitting next to me.

During the fight I was looking at the river flowing, not knowing that someone was watching me. While watching the river, my chakra flowed to my left hands, creating a very small ball of chakra that was visible. I was able to make this ball by watching the river flow with ease. The chakra ball turned from blue to a rainbow of colors then back to blue.

I looked at the ball, seeing it shrink into nothing. I sighed, looking at the river again. A pair of onyx eyes were watching every move I made.

"Sasuke, your turn. You against Naruto." Kakashi said, breaking me out of my trance like state. I sighed. I knew they hated me, they always did.

After training Kakashi left, leaving Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and me. Sakura invited every one, and when I say every one, I mean her, Sasuke, and Naruto, to the movies. When she said that, I went into the forest. As if I didn't know, she even said that it's rated 13, and that since I'm 12 I couldn't see it. Naruto tried to defend me, but Sakura won. I didn't mind. I'm not used to going placing with other people, I prefer to be alone.

I went to a small river, sitting down on the bank, only allowing my feet to get wet. As the sun came down to a sunset, silent tears rolled down my face as flashes of my past came into view. The incident happened and sunset. I should really hate the sunset, but I always envied it. It was beautiful and bright, not to mention warm.

I started to sing the song my mother sang to me before she was slaughter.

_"Been a long road to follow_

_been there and gone tomorrow_

_without saying goodbye to yesterday_

_are the memories I hold still valid?_

_or have the tears deluded them?_

_maybe this time tomorrow_

_the rain will cease to follow_

_and the mist will fade into one more today_

_something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_am I going home?_

_will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

_zero gravity what's it like?_

_am I alone?_

_is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?_

_still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

_something is pulling me_

_I feel the gravity of it all"_

I sighed. "Mother, father, everyone….. why did you sacrifice yourself just for me? I'm just a freak that no one likes. In everyone's eyes I'm a freak. So why did you save me?" I asked, standing up, the wind rustling my hair. My silent tears splashed into the river below me, becoming one with it.

"Nii-san, why?" I silently asked, falling on my knees clutching my chest as I began to cough. I was fatally injured when my nii-san killed the whole village just because they sold all of their lives just for me.

Blood dripped from my mouth and into the river, turning the pure crystal blue clear water into a crimson red. After a while, I finally calmed myself down, getting up and walking towards home.

On my way there I heard a scream in the park. Quickly I followed the scream, seeing Sasuke and someone else there. The older man looked like Sasuke a bit. The man kicked Sasuke back, making him land on top of me. We both skidded backwards.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright!?" I asked, flipping him over on his back so I can see his face. Blood ran down his chin.

"Sasuke-kun…… ahh!" I jumped away from the spot, dodging the attack the man sent.

"Who are you girl? And what business do you have with my foolish little brother?" He asked in a cold, emotionless voice.

"And you are?"

"Uchiha Itachi. What about you?"

"Kiminoku. I have no intention of telling you my last name." I took off my glasses and pulled out my katana.

"I have no intention of fighting you. Tell my brother when he wakes up, that if he wishes to defeat me, he has to hate me more." With that he disappeared.

I sighed, putting my katana back and putting on my glasses back on. I picked up Sasuke's body and took him to his house. I gently placed him on his bed, then cleaned his wounds, wrapping them up. I sighed, relieved that he didn't get hurt badly.

I placed a wet cloth on his forehead, to cool his fever. I wasn't really worried about me being hurt, I was already hurt to begin with.

A silent groaned escaped from Sasuke's mouth as he fluttered his eyes open.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" I asked looking at him.

He nodded.

"Good! I should leave now, you probably wouldn't want me here." I started to get up but was quickly pulled down.

"Huh? What was that for? Don't you want me to leave?" I was confused by his actions.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine! Really! So don't worry about me, you should worry about yourself!" He sat up, dropping the cloth on his lap.

"You're hurt. Let me tend to them. It was my fault you got hurt."

"Sasuke-kun…"

He grabbed the gauze and some peroxide, and damped the gauze a bit, before removing my glasses. He gasped a little.

"What?"

"Your beautiful without you're glasses, you know that?" That made me gasp as a memory came back.

_"Nii-san, I'm fine!"_

_"No your not! Here let me help you."_

_I nodded allowing him to remove my glasses._

_"You're really beautiful……..I hate it!" He raised his hand, slapping me._

_"Nii-san! Why!?" I screamed, tearing sliding down my face._

_"Because…….I hate you."_

Tears started to come down.

"Are you ok Kiminoku-chan?" He asked, reaching for my face. My face became terrified as his hand became terribly close.

"Don't slap me! I'm sorry!" I got up running out of the house, crying.

"Kiminoku-chan!" He called after me but I didn't stop. I ran all the way home, hopping that I didn't pass Naruto or Sakura. Just my luck I passed by Naruto.

I continue running all the way home. Once I got there I went to my room and to the restroom, coughing up blood into the toilet.

**Sasuke's Pov.**

"Don't slap me! I'm sorry!" Kiminoku screamed, running out of my room.

"Kiminoku-chan!" I yelled, getting up despite my wounds and the pain I was going through. I chased you out the door, losing sight of her. I spotted Naruto, stopping in front of him.

"Which way did Kiminoku-chan go!?" I asked in a hurry.

"To her house, why? What's up with Kiminoku-chan?" He asked.

"I can't explain right now!" I left him in a hurry, running to Kiminoku's house.

"Kiminoku-chan! Kiminoku-chan, are you alright!?" I asked knocking on the door. No response. I opened the door knob, finding that it was open. I slipped in, making my way to her room, hearing her coughing on my way up the stairs.

**Kiminoku's Pov.**

I heard foot steps up the stairs. I ceased my coughing as I heard the door open. I started to pull out my sword when I heard the person say my name.

"Kiminoku-chan! Are you alright!?" Sasuke sounded concerned for me.

I got up walking into my room, seeing him at the door. As soon as I saw his face, I fell to my knees coughing up more blood.

"Kiminoku-chan!" He rushed over to me kneeling beside me. I tried to calm myself down but it was hard.

After 5 minutes of coughing, I finally calmed my self down, but the tears kept coming.

"Kiminoku-chan, what's wrong? What ever it is, you can tell me." He asked sounding concerned.

"When I was three, my nii-san slaughtered my whole village. It was me that he wanted but the whole village gave itself up just to save one lousy freak! It's my entire fault that they all died!" I explained, hugging Sasuke tight.

Sasuke held me tight as I cried on his should.

"Your village loved you so much that they were willing to give their life for you even if they didn't have too. And you're not a freak…… you're perfect. It wasn't you entire fault they died."

"Sasuke-kun…… how can you be so calm when your brother did the same thing with your clan?" I asked looking at him.

He smiled. Something that was completely rare to see.

"Because……I have you." He leaned forward capturing my lips with his. After a minute, he pulled back, looking at me.

"I love you Kiminoku-chan, and I always will." With that, he kissed me again. After that kiss, I fell asleep in his arms, not wanting this dream to end. No. It won't end. 'Cause I will always have Sasuke there beside me, always.


End file.
